The present invention relates to components for use in a locking connector system and is particularly applicable to the field of heavy duty shackles for use with large scale excavation and mining equipment but the invention also extends to arrangements for other applications.
Particularly for excavation equipment and large scale mining operations, large heavy duty shackles are secured with a shackle pin to connect components for example in a drag line. It is important that the shackle is securely locked in position and remains so during a period of robust service and when exposed to harsh conditions including vibration, impact, corrosion and abrasion. After a period of service components must be replaced and in a mine location there is a need to make such replacement with minimum downtime of the expensive equipment and with ease, speed and safety.